Today's projects tend to gravitate around solutions that are hybrid in nature: composed of multiple solution types viz. custom development, legacy integration and transformation, package application integration, e.g., SAP Netweaver, Oracle Fusion or composite business services. SAP Netweaver is SAP's integrated technology platform and is the technical foundation for all SAP applications since the SAP Business Suite. SAP® and SAP Netweaver® are trademarks of SAP AG. Oracle Fusion Middleware (OFM, also known as Fusion Middleware) consists of a portfolio of software products from Oracle Corporation. Oracle is a trademark of Oracle Corporation. Oracle® and Oracle Fusion® are registered trademarks of Oracle Corporation. The actual combination of solution types composing the overall solution varies from project to project, organization to organization, and yet the incorporation of various types of solution development styles must be handled and integrated within a single project or enterprise context, e.g., for client engagements.
Today's client solutions are hybrid in nature, composed of multiple solution types and they increase in complexity with varying scope, such as the difference between enterprise and a single project.
Today's solutions may require some or all of the following:    Custom Development;    Packaged Application Integration (PAI);    Legacy Integration and Transformation (LIT);
Host/Legacy Integration;
Host/Legacy Transformation—Extract and expose hitherto embedded functionality;    Composite Business Services (CBS);
Compose an application out of a set of business services through choreography and semantic routing;    SOA Integration (SOA-I);            Integrate systems using service interfaces (the next evolution after enterprise application integration or EAI) using service oriented architecture (SOA);            Integrate with IT Strategy and Enterprise Architecture;
Since software development project solutions are hybrid and composed of a set of different solution types, therefore the normative and prescriptive guidance on phases, activities, tasks, roles, work products and best-practices required for each of the individual solution types although needed, must be allowed to be selectively added to a base software development method or process as the overall solution is being composed of multiple solution types. To be extensible, base methods and base processes should include only the common set of activities, tasks, roles, work products and guidance applicable across all solution types. Unique solution type tasks, etc., should be selectively added as a project will call for the ability to select and incorporate additional activities, roles, work products needed to support a specific client solution into the base processes during method adoption at the time of project startup.
Pre-defining/publishing processes for all permutation and combination of solution types composing the client solutions is sub-optimal answer to the problem statement because of proliferation of these published/pre-defined processes.
Therefore, there is a need to solve the problems associated as described above.